


post battle

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [67]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, M/M, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lance and Hunk talk after a battle.





	post battle

“Hey Hunk.”

 

Lance walked up towards the yellow paladin, wearing his blue helmet under his arm, sweat were dripping from his forehead, and his hair was as messy as it could be. All of his muscles aches after combat, so being back on the castle of lions was a relief. He took a few breaths of clean air, trying to make himself relax.

 

Hunk of course, turned around to face the young man, giving him a small smile.

 

“Hey Lance. Good work out there, I’m so tired so it’s unbelievable after that.”

 

Lance let out a laugh, taking a step closer.

 

“I know right? We fought so many galrans, both on foot and in the lions. Man, I thought me and Red wouldn’t be able to handle it at first.”

 

“But you did, you did an amazing job Lance.”

 

“Well, you did way better. You’re the shield of our team. We would have turned to dust long ago of it weren’t for you and Yellow.”

 

Lance saw how Hunk began to blush, a red tone being visible on his face, along with a tender look in his eyes, and seeing Hunk like that, made Lance all warm on the inside. It always did.

 

“Well, you’re just saying that. Anyway, wanna go make milkshakes?”

 

“Of course I do. C’mon.”


End file.
